vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Queen
Summary An enigmatic and gentle figure, Vader Eloha, or The Queen, is the leader of the Guardians of the Zones and protector of Hugo, to whom she acts like a motherly figure. Though she confronts The Batter and, failing to dissuade him from the path he believes in peacefully, does attempt to defeat him in combat, it is made clear that she still loves him in spite of this. It is heavily implied that the two were formerly in a loving relationship and possibly still are, simply having been brought to violent conflict due to a difference in their beliefs they were willing to fight one another for. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher Name: The Queen, Vader Eloha Origin: OFF Gender: Female Age: Unknown, appears to be somewhere in her Early to Mid-20s Classification: Unknown, although confirmed to be non-human (She is one of two direct creations of Hugo, alongside The Batter), Leader of the Zone Guardians, Protector of Hugo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Experienced ruler and caretaker, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Can increase or decrease a target's statistics, Can inflict status ailments (Such as Poison, Sleep, Blindness, and Furious), Matter Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Creation, Sound Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can control the spectres), Reality Warping (Created The Room, including its logic-defying/fourth wall-breaking puzzles and transitions), Information Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Inhuman physiology (has tentacle-like arms), Light Manipulation, Flight (Should be capable of such given her reality-warping abilities and that The Batter is able to), Can survive without air/in a vacuum, Appearance seemingly changes based on the perspective of the individual, Resistance to Mind, Soul, Time, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (Created The Room, a logic-defying place which contains the world's sun and multiple interlinked pocket dimensions; the true extent of her power is unknown) Speed: Massively FTL (Kept pace with The Batter in direct combat, repeatedly reacted to all of his attacks even when having a conversation with him) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class 50 to Class K (Being similar to The Batter in nature, is likely as physically strong) Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher (Withstood lots of hits from The Batter and his Add-Ons) Stamina: Very high, can seemingly fight unimpaired without rest and through injury; likely Nigh-Limitless Range: Likely at least hundreds to thousands of meters with Competences, Interstellar to Low Multiversal with Reality Warping and Creation Standard Equipment: Her Ring Add-Ons, Delta, Sigma, and Ipsilon Intelligence: Quite High, although Unknown in its exact scope Weaknesses: She is very protective of Hugo, even at the cost of her own life, she is not a skilled physical combatant compared to characters like The Batter, and has a limited (Albeit very high) pool of competence points with which to use competences. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Various competences based on speaking to the enemy about the faults in themselves and what they've done or plan to do, each possessing a chess-themed name. These include: * '''Castling King: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Furious, enraging the enemy into abandoning all strategy and relentlessly focusing on normal physical attacks. * Castling Queen: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. * Coup de Miroir: An extremely powerful single-target attack competence. * Fool's Mate: Damages the Competence points of all enemies, their reserve of energy that enables them to perform special attacks. * Immortal Anderssen: An attack competence that inflicts heavy damage upon all enemies simultaneously. * Scholar's Mate: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Sleep, causing an enemy to fall asleep. * White Fianchetto: A special attack that can also afflict the enemy with Blindness, causing the target to have great difficulty hitting their opponent. Her Add-Ons provide additional Competences of their own, with music and silence-themed names: * Alto Clef: Increases The Queen's stat parameters. * Diminuendo Accord: Restores another target's competence points. * Long Silence: An attack that hits all enemies simultaneously. * Major Accord: Restores a lot of another target's competence points. * Short Silence: A strong single-target special attack. * Treble Clef: Increases The Queen's stat parameters. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Female Characters Category:OFF Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Guardians Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sound Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:RPG Maker Category:Information Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Empathic Manipulation Users